silverriverfandomcom-20200214-history
Creedy?
Ello friend! I'm Creed, and I'm nineteen (in human years of course!) I am a furblender or whatever you fangirls call us. I have a human form and a animal form, in which I look alike in both. As a male, I am handsome and friendly. With my black messed up hair and charming hazel eyes, I am sure to attract everyone. Muscularity if a common thing with me, but along with that I'm not as tall as some may think. But I happen to only be five feet and five inches! What a way to go, don't you say? My favorite number is fifty five, and now you can see why. I'm one hundred and twenty eight pounds.. I am kind of scrawny, and no I wasn't lying about being muscular. note; yes he was People say that I am verrrryyy sarcastic. Well I wouldn't defend myself in that statement. I am rude at times and am very very very sarcastic. That doesn't mean I'm always rude though! When I'm not being like that I'm very honest and kind. I hate liars and tend to wanna smack their small little lying faces when I figure it out. But I am very friendly and somewhat of a flirt in situations. To start bringing out the tear jerkers, my parents passed away. I was seven at the time and it was because of some fools of people that it happened. I don't have a car myself because of this, and I find it stupid that people insist of yapping away on their little devices while driving down the highway. I am an only child, so I was left to fend for myself. I was called a pipsqueak or a lad instead of Creedix. Yes that is my real name, yes I regret that I was named something so oddish. I don't regret the past because it makes me a stronger person in the present. Appearance. I seem to be jumping everywhere about myself don't I? Well I already explained some of myself in the first paragraph. I do have one piercing and it is a nose piercing to the right and is a dark blue color. I also have ear piercings and they are just small black dots. People can barely see them because of my hair color, which happens to match them. I have hazel eyes, as I said before. They are greenish blue and happen to be different colors in each. One is more blue than the other, and that makes me feel special thankyouverymuch. I'm very average. Scrawny with slight muscle and a pale skin complection. My clothing style consists of skinny jeans because baggy ones make me look very stupid, and a t-shirt. I'm so modern it makes me laugh. I have only one pair of shoes and they are a size eight and a half, and are red converse. I adore converse oh so much. Oh and I'm short for my age and being a male, as they tend to wanna look intimidating. Five five. WOOO, I'M SO PROUD OF BEING A SHORTY MODERN PERSON. Relationships? Really? Well back in FursonaWorld I loved this fae very much. Her name was Aero and she was the most beautiful wolf I have ever seen in my life. If you haven't seen her, you haven't lived. We actually did start dating for a while and we both loved eachother. We had three puppies. Keegan, Misty, and Everett. The four are my family and my life. AERO WAS HERE. >:D Well that's me. I hope you enjoyed reading this stupid-ly long passage about myself. Bye bye!